


Si deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo

by krystian



Series: sub iove [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystian/pseuds/krystian
Summary: Picking out jewelry is always a feat; especially when it involves one person being unwilling to listen and the other being a godforsaken demon.Nevertheless, they make it work.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: sub iove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559362
Kudos: 9





	Si deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify this, i DO NOT ship sebaciel. if you catch me shipping fricking pedophilia, you can send me straight to jail. 
> 
> i wanted this to be like a guardian-ward relationship, but i didnt know how to, so yeah. sucks to be me
> 
> Title means 'If God has forsaken me, then I shall forsake God, too'

**Den gudene elsker, dør ung**

“Gold does not particularly suit you, My Lord,” Sebastian remarked kindly, albeit with a forced smile as Ciel held up a small, golden earring to his ear, scrutinizing his reflection in the mirror.

“And what do you know, Sebastian?” He demanded to know, his eyebrows scrunching together at the pretentious tone of his butler. “Anyhow, who asked for your opinion? I certainly did not!”

Sebastian hummed in thought and just continued smiling. Aggravating Ciel didn’t seem like such a good idea right now. Nevertheless, it was a fun thing to do. “It simply does not fit your complexion.”

Ciel scoffed, putting down the earring in the small, velvety box to face his butler with a single, piercing blue eye, looking at him as if waiting for the other to elaborate.

“Although I have to admit, the sapphire rather complements your eye colour, My Lord.” He tried to repress a snort as to not offend his young master any further. It certainly was hard to refrain from doing so, but would he really be a demon if he couldn’t withstand such meagre temptations?

“’Doesn’t fit my complexion’? What do you mean by that?” Ciel snapped, not at all bothered by Sebastian’s latest attempt to defuse the situation. “Are you suddenly a trained stylist as well?”

“What I mean by that,” Sebastian tried to explain himself, “is that you have a fair, cool skin tone, Young Lord. Silver would certainly suit you better, if you were to take my advice.” He stepped closer and held out his arm, palm facing the ceiling. It was an open invitation for Ciel to lay his hand into Sebastian’s, and the younger boy understood. Sebastian carefully rolled up Ciel’s sleeve and his finger followed the visible, blue vein running along his master’s forearm. “See, Young Master? Blue veins indicate cooler undertones. And to answer your previous question, as a butler of the Phantomhives I certainly should be able to know the basics, shouldn’t I?” 

His master seemed to actually be taking his words into consideration, scrunching up his nose as if deep in thought. Then he nodded, understandingly, and for a second Sebastian was glad that, for once, he seemed to be taking his advice.

“Very well, My Lord,” he started, slightly bowing, Ciel’s arm still in his hand, before moving to take the still-open box. “I shall-“

But Ciel cut him off before he could finish the sentence. “That will hardly be necessary, Sebastian,” he interrupted, pulling down his sleeve once again and wrenching his arm out of Sebastian’s grip, and turned towards one of the staff members. “Excuse me?” He said, waving them closer. “I will be buying these, you may take them to the counter and wrap them for me.”

The attendant just nodded, before delicately taking the box to the front of the store, where the counter was located.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “My Lord, if you would allow me a question?” He took Ciel’s silence as his cue to move on. “Why would you want them wrapped if you plan on wearing them yourself?”

Ciel regarded him as if the answer were obvious. “They are evidently for my fiancée’s approaching birthday, couldn’t you tell?” He answered, elegantly moving through the throng of people crowding the store. 

Once they’d reached the front, he motioned for Sebastian to pay for the earrings and to take the bagged goods, before he stalked out of the store, not looking behind once.

Of course Sebastian had no problems catching up with him either way. “You seem to be taking this very seriously, Young Master.” He remarked casually, eyeing his master from the side, the bag swinging lazily at his side.

But the other’s expression didn’t change in the slightest; it remained neutral and impassive as they walked over to the carriage whose driver was waiting for them impatiently. Although they were in the middle of autumn, the weather was still fairly warm and although the mornings were rather cold, there was no need for Ciel to be wearing his rather thick coat in the middle of the day, so when they reached the carriage, he spread his arms so Sebastian could take off his coat for him.

The crunch of stray, dried-up leaves was heard as his butler helped him out of the offending piece of clothing and up into the chaise.

Only when they both were seated inside and the carriage was on its way out of the city did Ciel speak up again. “I do not wish to disappoint after all. I hope she will be delighted by it. What do you think, Sebastian?”

It wasn’t often that Ciel asked him for his opinion. He was officially only a butler, after all. Thus, he took some time to ponder on the question to give his master a sufficient answer that was appropriate for a loyal servant.

“I think she will be delighted by whatever you choose to gift her, My Lord, but this particular piece of jewellery will surely catch her interest.” He concluded after a few minutes, his tone soft. For a second he was sure that Ciel had looked relieved at his answer, but the expression quickly passed over his face and he put on his stoic mask once again.

“Not that your answer really interested me, but that is good to know either way,” he deigned to answer, apparently satisfied with what Sebastian had said.

Sebastian just opted to stare out of the window for the time being, smirking to himself. Who would have guessed that the small Ice Lord could actually function like a real human being? Sometimes he felt almost disappointed that he would one day snuff out this life. Then, Ciel’s voice tore him out of his thoughts.

“You know, Sebastian,” he started quietly, drawing Sebastian’s attention to himself once more. Had he always been so frail? “You know, they say those, whom the gods love, die young.” He continued.

Sebastian kept silent, waiting for whatever it was that his master had to say. His eyes didn’t stray once from the small boy in front of him.

When the boy proceeded, there was a tint of bitterness to his voice, normally only found in those who had been disappointed by life after years and years of misfortune and anguish and unfairness. “I will certainly die young.”

He didn’t even try to deny it; there was no point. Of course Ciel would die young, they both knew that; it was as certain as the fact the Sebastian was a demon and that the sky was blue. Although, the latter was, of course, debatable.

“But I don’t think the gods love me. In fact, I feel betrayed by God.” He raised his visible eye to stare directly into his butler’s red ones, and it narrowed imperceptibly. “So you will have to make sure that my soul does not fall into their hands.” It wasn’t a question.

Sebastian smiled at that and bowed as deep as he could in the moving carriage, his hand right above the spot where his heart would be. “Yes, My Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> its not really my choice, but if i HAD to choose, the earring would kind of look like [this](https://www.qpj.de/saphir-ohrstecker-gold-4328y.html?cur=EUR&gclid=Cj0KCQiAovfvBRCRARIsADEmbRLbJOsAlWI0mGjQS4RINQSVpZ9rCOsiBfsBGgF5O4vFYJrt3xU5VTgaAhZaEALw_wcB)


End file.
